


Strong, Complicated Feelings

by NamelessAuthor



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAuthor/pseuds/NamelessAuthor
Summary: It had been several weeks since the Ghostbusters had converted to capturing living beings, after a long dry spell with the ghosts. But, things had gone too far this time and these criminals have crossed a line in kidnapping the Ghostbusters’ beloved secretary. Egon wasn't sure how to emotionally handle it, but after coming to terms with things, he had decided that it was time to define his feelings... in his own way... without explicitly mentioning the ''L'' word that everyone else knew was there.





	Strong, Complicated Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ghostbusters fic so be nice and, well, how could I NOT write about the couple that everyone wanted to see together but never got?! I hardcore ship Janine/Egon like my life depends on it!
> 
> This fic is an alteration and extension to THAT scene in ''Ghost Busted'' which, to me, was a very defining moment for Egon and Janine. Enjoy!

The Ecto-1 screeched down the streets of New York, all four men occupying the vehicle were highly stressed and highly angered by their current situation. It took a lot in them to not act on instinct and, instead, be methodical- only because a very important life was on the line here. Janine’s.

As they drove to the location in which Egon’s PKE meter was picking up Janine’s biorhythms, the tension in the air was palpable. The other three of his comrades could see the emotion in his blue hues as he monitored the PKE screen with unwavering attention. His attachment to Janine is… difficult to put into words, but in moments like this there are feelings deep within him that flair up. Frustration, determination, impatience, concern, sadness… guilt.

That last one was the one that got to him the most. She was in danger because of them, they always have each other’s backs and they couldn’t let her down now.

Once the Ecto-1 came to a halt and they all climbed out, Egon guided them to a secluded alley without falter. There’s no time to waste now. ‘’This is it…’’ He said with such definition in his tone- surely that would mask the bubbling cacophony of feeling that was brewing in the pit of his stomach and was beginning to make him feel nauseous. Her readings were strong; she was near and, most importantly, she was still alive. That was the only factor that kept him calm.

‘’This is what?’’ Peter asked as he paced up behind the blonde. He’s known Egon a very long time and he trusted his judgement in times like this, he understood how important finding Janine was to him- whether the scientist himself could even comprehend it or not. But, this just seemed like such an… odd place to be brought to. Nevertheless, he would stand by his friend as they quest to rescue their colleague, friend, family…and whatever more she was to Egon.

‘’Where they’re holding Janine.’’ Egon responded while cautiously pushing open the door and taking several steady paces inside. It was pitch dark and the soft echoes of the men’s quiet footsteps were enough of an indicator that this area was vast and spacious. Stealth was going to be no easy task…

‘’Hang on Janine. We’re almost there.’’ 

Egon continued to lead the rest of the busters deeper into the darkness with Slimer in tow behind. The area began to open up a little more as they descended further into the underbelly of New York’s criminal syndicate and the room seemed to be filled with all kinds of machinery- switched off. Ray had noted the various debris around them and deduced that they were in a service station for broken down rail cars. At least the cars would provide them with the cover that they may need while searching for Janine, but there was still an eerie… haunted feel to it all. It brought back memories of their old ghost busting days. 

Slimer was getting antsy as they proceeded to meander through the broken-down cars and Winston was uttering consoling words to try and keep the ghost calm. They needed to stay quiet and stay stealthy; no one knew just how many thugs were down here with Janine. Winston’s ears perked up as he heard Egon whisper to the team from his lead position at the front. ‘’We’re getting close…’’

The PKE meter was buzzing away, the antennae raising higher and higher and as Egon held it towards a distant spot in the room, he noted a rail car with lights on… and it had the strongest reading. That’s where she is! ‘’Over there.’’ He indicated to the team and Peter gave him a nod before he silently gestured to take a wide berth around the backside of the car so they could sneak in and get the jump on them.

Ray, who was in the back of the group, was unaware of all the tracks ahead of them and as he walked in the minimal light just behind the rest of the cohort, he had misplaced a step and soon found himself stumbling forwards. ‘’Woah!’’ He cried out before bracing the impact with his hands, causing his proton thrower to fall from his grip and, unintentionally, blast the roof of said car they were trying to infiltrate and, surely enough, it caused enough racket to alert the goons. They drew their own weapons to stand their ground… and the goons’ weapons packed quite the punch of their own, while the configured throwers on the backs of the Crimebusters were designed to apprehend and not to wound like theirs.

Each man ran for cover behind various cars and pillars so they could try to form a plan. They turned to Egon, who had pulled out a screwdriver from his pocket and started tinkering with the thrower. He was going to magnetize the track, which would pull al of the firearms straight towards it and would provide his teammates with ample time to trap them. ‘’Cover me!’’ He said as he snapped the hatch closed on his thrower and sprang into action, sprinting towards a closer pillar.

Winston watched as Egon made his move, with he and Ray standing back and providing said covering fire, meanwhile Peter was a little closer up. He had the trap readied for when the men were disarmed. A few moments of anxious waiting passed and the track ahead began to glow before he saw various guns fling towards it. Now was their time to do what they do best and trap those baddies!

As Ray and Winston wrangle with the thugs, Egon sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to the car. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knew that she was alive, but that didn’t mean anything to him right now. The logic was overtaken by his human emotion. It’s a peculiar phenomenon that he can never quite explain but this whole trip has had him so tense that by the time he reached the car and hurled himself through the doorway to see Janine visibly unharmed, he could feel his heartbeat beginning to regulate again; and what a blissful feeling it was.

He heard a muffled sound come from her before Slimer had floated over and untied her gag. It sounded like a sigh of relief. She must have been scared. Of course, being the fiery Brooklyn gal that she is, Egon knows that she’s tough but even the bravest can have their strength falter, just as the logical can have their composure also fail them. By the time Egon reached Janine, he could hear Peter’s footsteps follow in the car behind him and that’s when he knew that they were all safe.

‘’Took you long enough.’’ He never thought that he’d be so relieved to hear her witty remarks, especially after the ordeal that she had just been through.

‘’Nice to see you too, Janine.’’ Peter had to retort with a comment of his own as he watched Egon fret over Janine. It was a touching moment, if only the big guy would just suck it up and tell her how he felt… but Peter knew better than to interrupt a time like this with a trivial remark like that, which would surely tick the both of them off. So, out of courtesy, he turned his head casually in another direction to give them semi-privacy.

Egon discarded the ropes swiftly, for all his attention was focussed on her. As soon as she was free, he gathered her in his arms and claimed her in a hug. Probably the most possessive hug he’d ever given her… and Janine was okay with that. Her arms looped under his and she returned the embrace while Egon just pulled her body as close to his as possible. ‘’Thank goodness you’re all right…’’ He muttered in a barely audible tone that only Janine could hear. As he spoke softly, his lips brushed against the side of her face, it was like a kiss but not quite. He didn’t care that Peter was in the room with them, albeit looking away, he didn’t care about the playful ‘’aw’’ from Slimer, nor did he even care that when Winston and Ray poked their heads in through the doorway he heard them whispering… all he cared about was that Janine was safe. And he just… held her in his arms for a long few moments, just basking in the warm feel of her presence being so close to him. It neutralized any of the worries that he had previously, she just could somehow instantly calm him in times of great pressure; help his overwhelming emotions right themselves again.

As the two slowly parted, Janine’s eyes met Egon’s and she could see the relief in them; an exact mirror to what she was currently feeling as well. Just how much emotion was Egon feeling right now? She yearned to know… there was a vast chasm of grey in the middle of their relationship- how would one define it? The man is an enigma that she wished to someday solve… 

‘’We’ve got the police on the way to collect these guys, so shall we go and teach that Crime Lord a lesson?’’ Ray was the first to speak once Egon had helped Janine to her feet in his typical gentlemanly manner.

‘’Give him a good butt-whooping from me.’’ Janine chimed in, still as edgy as ever and Peter couldn’t help but chuckle in response.

‘’All right, let’s move ‘em out then.’’ Winston rallied up the support with a smile and hearty wave of his hand and he began the ushering back outside and to the surface. It took much less time to leave than it did to enter, but that was because of the higher-spirits of the team and that they had no opposition this time… it still felt like a long walk though, especially for Janine.

‘’I had no idea how far down they took me…’’ She said in a soft, even slightly timid, tone as the city streetlights finally greeted them once more. That tone made Egon grimace… it was a tone seldom heard from the fiery receptionist and it felt as if his heart were in a vice. She must have been even more scared than he thought and more than she’d care to openly admit.

‘’Well, you’re back now and we’re gonna give you a special team escort back to your apartment before we deal with this guy. No one messes with our Janine and gets away with it.’’ Ray assured as he opened up the door the Ecto-1 and climbed in. It was the least they could do for Janine, to make sure she got home safely, before they go and apprehend the Crime Lord.

The journey was mostly quiet to Janine’s apartment, well for her anyway… she hardly spoke a word, and that was rare for her. The men up front didn’t seem to comment on it as Winston was driving and Ray and Peter were discussing what their plan should be- each with their own ideas, of course. Egon, however, his gaze never left Janine’s… and she didn’t even notice, which again, was odd for her to not notice him astutely looking at her. She seemed so distant, more distant than he presently was from the current conversation. He was only brought back when Peter conferred with him about the plan. He masked it well… but even that didn’t bring Janine back. Her mind was elsewhere entirely until they arrived at her apartment.

When Winston turned to look back and gave her a smile, declaring their arrival, Janine donned her usual bubbly persona and thanked him as she climbed out. But Egon knew it was just a façade… ‘’I’ll see you fellas in the morning. Now, go and take down that Crime Lord once and for all.’’ She said, giving the door of the Ecto-1 a pat to get them on their way.

‘’You bet!’’ Ray grinned across from the passenger side as he gave her a wave.

‘’No late nights for you, Melnitz. You get to bed nice and early so we can see you bright and chipper, okay?’’ Peter playfully scolded and was met with a roll of Janine’s eyes and a shake of her head.

‘’Whatever you say, Venkman.’’ She teased as she rested her hands on her hips. It all honesty, that banter of Peter’s was so good to hear right now. Janine really had missed them in that short time she was taken away.

‘’C’mon man, give her a break. You just take care of yourself tonight, Janine.’’ Winston scolded Peter before waving her off and driving the team to pursue the Crime Lord.

Janine watched as they drove off down the street and disappeared into the distance before she went inside. She had no idea how much this ordeal really shook her up until she was given the time to think about it. Her tough exterior protected a fragile part of her soul and, today, part of those defences were damaged. Things could have been a lot worse, given that she’s a petite lady and she was abducted by big, burly men… but regardless of that, a part of her had no idea what to expect while she was deprived of everything she knew.

Hell, she wasn’t even aware how late it was until she entered her apartment and looked at the clock. She’d spent a long portion of her afternoon and evening deep underground, bound and gagged by these rough goons who could have done whatever they wanted to her. She could’ve easily been murdered down there and no one would have found her… and that thought terrified her more than any ghost encounter she’d ever had. It made sense to be afraid of ghosts but… other people? That was a stretch in this line of work.

Despite the late hour… she just couldn’t sleep. She was far too tense to sleep, and she knew that from the moment that she had closed and locked that door. A glass of wine and some reading material should occupy her mind and maybe she’ll drift off in a little while. Of course, her eyes kept wandering to the locked door every so often… she couldn’t stop worrying that the Crime Lord might send other men after her… surely once he’s gone then she’ll be able to relax, right? Yeah… She’ll be fine. ‘’I know they’ve got this, they’ll send him to jail along with all of his creep goons…’’

And sure enough, the Crimebusters had caught up to the Crime Lord and brought him to justice. His reign of terror was over. With all four of the men pleased with their triumph, Egon was certainly the most satisfied. Doing this should metaphorically cut the head off of Janine’s demon that he had watched her repress on the ride to her apartment. He was certain that the other busters had noticed her difference in behaviour too, but they knew better than to probe her. But he’s Egon Spengler, he can’t help but probe… especially when it’s someone close to him; specially when it’s her.

Back at HQ, the gang started to unload their packs into their lockers, various exhausted groans and sighs filled the air. ‘’After that bust I could sleep for a week.’’ Winston commented as he placed his pack into the locker and stretched his arms until he heard a relieving click in his back.

‘’Yeah, and New York can rest easy too, knowing that one of the leading crime bosses is now behind bars.’’ Ray added with a pleased smile as he smoothed out his jumpsuit and hung it up on the hanger. He then glanced over his shoulder and spotted Egon putting on a jacket over his shirt, as if he was heading back out. ‘’Going somewhere, Egon?’’ He asked in his usual curious puppy manner, not meaning to sound as if he was prying.

‘’I’m just going to check on something…’’ A poor excuse. Even he was ashamed of it, but he adjusted the collar of his pink shirt in a nonchalant gesture nevertheless.

‘’Or someone…’’ Peter corrected with that wry grin of his as he closed his locker. It was obvious that Egon was concerned about Janine and that his concerns would keep him up all night if he didn’t check on her before work tomorrow. When Egon cast him a glare, Peter felt the need to continue as he raised his arms up in fake surrender. ‘’Hey man, come on… Janine’s our family but we all know she’s more to you.’’

‘’Yeah, if you wanna go check on her then we understand Egon. Don’t feel like you need to hide these feelings from us, or from her.’’ Winston said with a friendly pat of assurance on Egon’s shoulder.

‘’I’m not! I just… I’m…’’ Egon sighed in defeat. He couldn’t win this one. ‘’I’m unsure what these feelings are, exactly. I need to go and make sure she’s okay but that’s just illogical. I already know she’s okay, we rescued her and put the Crime Lord behind bars, so why am I still concerned?’’

‘’It’s love, man. Can see it from a mile away.’’ Winston spoke sincerely. It was true, all of them knew that Egon and Janine’s undefined relationship was something special. Neither had ever said anything to make it official but that deep connection that they have is something much like that of soulmates. Janine is openly smitten whereas Egon is much more reserved, but the same sentiment is there, it’s just expressed differently and each of the other three busters had known it for a long time.

Egon studied each of his friends for a moment, each with a look of agreement on their faces. It seemed that they know him better than he knew himself. ‘’I’ve never been accustomed to this kind of… love before. It’s so complex. I feel I need to study it more-’’

‘’All love is complex, Egon… women even more so. So, maybe instead of sticking your nose in a book to learn what it means, why don’t you just tell Janine how you feel and you can both define it together?’’ Peter, despite being so flippant in the delivery of his response, spoke such powerful words. It was even accompanied by the patented Venkman flick of his wrist as he strolled over.

‘’Yeah, you already know that she’s crazy about you so she’s not going to brush you off or anything. I think it might be the right thing for her to hear after today. You know, you were pretty tense about it all… and it might be nice for her to know that although you don’t know how to show these feelings, that you do genuinely have them.’’ Ray, the hopeless romantic that he is, painted such an innocent and sweet picture that made Peter smirk with amusement, but again, he also had a valid point.

Egon cleared his throat to compose himself once more, giving a subtle nod to the other three to silently show his gratitude for their supportive words- of which he had no idea that he needed to hear them until they were said. He swiftly pushed the subject along and away from HIS emotions before he would literally die of embarrassment, Ray’s words gave him something to work with. ‘’Yes, well… at any rate, I’m sure having a confidant will be good for her after such a tribulation. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be back later.’’ And with that, he bade the others a goodnight and departed the firehouse, unaware of the amused smirks and headshaking happening behind him.

‘’Close enough.’’ Peter remarked with a shrug of his shoulders. ‘’Ten bucks says he’ll be back tomorrow morning instead...’’ Of course, this bet was made after Egon had closed the door and was on his way.

Egon kept telling himself that he’s doing this for her and if his feelings became a topic of discussion, then an exploration into them with her might be illuminating. But, on the other hand, she may not even answer. She may have already gone to bed, making this trip an entire waste of time… although, the conversation with the others back at the firehouse certainly gave him a few things to think about on the journey there. They were all so supportive and so welcoming, so sure of the idea of him and Janine…

All of these thoughts filled his head as he paced down the street in the quiet solitude of this late hour. Even if she doesn’t answer tonight, he needs to talk to her about this. He needs to make this relationship clearer, for the both of them. Each step he took made him a little more nervous. It’s almost laughable that this had him more on edge than any of the ghosts they’ve busted or any of the criminals they’ve caught. This. Just… talking to a woman. But… she wasn’t just any woman. Halting at the door to her apartment, he exhaled a deep breath to calm himself. She’s a woman that he has deep, complex feelings for. Feelings that need to be said.

‘’Come on Egon. Just knock on the door.’’

‘’Like the others said, I shouldn’t hide these feelings from her.’’

‘’It might be exactly what she needs to hear…’’ 

And as his thoughts returned him to reality, he already found himself instinctively knocking. It was a gentle enough knock to not disturb her if she was already asleep, but it was loud enough to alert her that someone was here is she was still up. To Egon’s relief, he did hear some movement in the apartment. She was awake, so his trip wasn’t wasted… and when she answered the door she didn’t appear to have been asleep prior to this engagement either, given that she was still dressed, and her hair and make-up were pristine. ‘’Oh, hi Egon… what are you doing here so late?’’ And that’s what caught his attention. Again, she didn’t sound like her usual self. She must have been thinking about this all night, that’s why she hasn’t slept.

‘’Sorry to disturb you Janine, I just thought I’d come and check up on you.’’ He tried to sound calm and composed but his delivery came across as a little shy, also given the fact that he struggled to maintain eye contact with her. However, the small smile that appeared across her lips helped to put his anxieties at ease. Oh how he’d missed that radiant smile.

‘’That’s sweet of you Egon. I’m fine, thank you.’’ She gave a gentle nod, running a hand through her flaming red locks, brushing them out of her face. There was a pause for a moment before she asked ‘’…Have you caught him?’’ She tried not to sound afraid… afraid of a human, that’s just ridiculous. But, she just had to know that no more of his goons would come after her.

‘’He’s all taken care of.’’ The relieved expression on Janine’s face made Egon smile, but he could still see pained emotion in her eyes. ‘’Janine, it’s okay to be shaken up about what happened today. Sometimes people can be just as terrifying as ghosts… it was a horrendously unpleasant experience for you and it’s natural to be a little anxious about these things, even after they’ve been dealt with.’’ He tried to sound consoling and reasonable, given that he was experiencing prolonged feelings after the incident as well, but in a different context. When he saw that she was struggling to come up with a defensive response, he gently placed a hand on her arm. ‘’You don’t have to pretend in front of us, especially me. I’m here for you and… I always intend to be.’’ There’s some more familiarity from his discussion with the others in the firehouse there too…

That made Janine look at him, such sincerity in those beautiful blue eyes of his… that can’t have been easy to say. ‘’Would you like to come inside?’’ She stepped aside and offered Egon entry to her apartment. It sounded like they’ll have more to talk about and there’s no sense in having such a conversation in the doorway. Janine was surprised that this was all happening, so surprised that she was even a little bashful when he complied and entered her apartment, remaining at a close proximity to her.

‘’I would, thank you.’’ He said with a polite bow of his head and he closed the door behind him. He studied Janine carefully in the pale moonlight as she stood near the window, he could see that what he said previously had moved her. He is well aware of her affections, it’s difficult not to be, but seeing her so taken aback only made this easier for him to do now and the bubbling mess of emotions that had him so tense before seemed to have subsided.

‘’I… appreciate you coming to check up on me. You could have easily waited until I came into work tomorrow…’’ Her tone was soft and more uplifting than before. Her smile even seemed a little brighter now. Having Egon near her had already made such a significant difference in her mentality.

‘’I, um, well…’’ That’s when the nerves came back. Was he coming across as too forward? The guys never told him about that… but, looking at her, Janine looked so much more at ease as she stood there just gazing at him. How could he not be completely honest with her now? ‘’I also came here because…. You weren’t the only one who was afraid today.’’ Was he sounding sheepish? Perhaps… but as Janine took a step closer to him, his eyes fell upon her again and it motivated him to continue. ‘’I was scared for your safety, Janine. It was a feeling that I’ve never felt before and it made me sick to the stomach. I couldn’t bare the thought of anything happening to you. Once we got back to the firehouse I spoke to the others about it and they said that I should tell you it’s because I… have strong, complicated feelings for you.’’ After rapidly stringing all of that together, Egon had to pause… he didn’t want to ramble on too much and overwhelm Janine.

‘’It sounds like you mean love.’’ Janine corrected him softly as she now stood just a few short inches away from him. She sounded so calm, but her heart was racing a mile a minute; knowing how much Egon struggles with emotions only told her that this was incredibly important for him to say.

There it is again- he had noted that same word being used back at the firehouse. But how can he know for certain if it’s something he hasn’t seen before? ‘’That’s what Winston said as well but… I don’t know what this kind of love is. I haven’t prepared myself for it…’’

‘’Egon…’’ Janine interrupted him, saying his name with such earnestness in her tone. ‘’Love isn’t something you ‘prepare for’, it’s something that just happens when there’s a connection between two people. You can’t research something like that.’’ She could see that he was still conflicted. Such a composed and elegant gentleman but with such a confused look in his eyes, she wanted to help him understand that if he does truly love her, then he’ll know. ‘’You’re a man of logic, Egon. You listen to your brain all the time- it tells you to learn things, but sometimes you’ve just gotta listen to your heart instead- that’s the one that tells you to experience things and experience can sometimes help you learn. So, what does your heart say?’’

Egon opened his mouth to speak but he hesitated for a moment. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, but he’s fairly certain that Janine didn’t mean in the literal sense. ‘’It’s saying… that you’re right.’’ He began, and he gently lifted a hand, slowly moving it closer to Janine’s face. When his palm came to rest upon her cheek, he listened again. ‘’And… it’s telling me that I should do this…’’ He leaned closer, dipped his head and soon his lips gently pressed against hers. It was a tender kiss; his hand had slid around to rest on the back of her neck while the other slowly circled around her waist to hold her close; protectively.

Janine was momentarily stunned so it took her a moment to register what was going on before she responded by kissing him back. Her hands had come to gently rest on his torso as she embraced the intimacy and the tenderness of this gesture. When their lips had parted, she was smiling up at him and she’d noticed something about him. He wasn’t blushing. Usually he’d blush when they’d be in such romantic scenarios, but not this time… it was a sign. ‘’And now what do you think about that?’’ She asked, hoping that after experiencing such a thing would help to make his emotions a little clearer.

‘’I think it was wonderful… and… I’d like to do that more.’’ He turned bashful again, but he still wasn’t blushing. He just smiled such a charming smile at her, gratitude in his expression as he then pulled her closer into a hug, his arms looped around her and just held her against him.

‘’I’d like to as well… I’m glad that you’re finally able to take these bolder steps, Egon. I know that can’t have been easy for you…’’ Janine uttered as she just nuzzled her head against his chest. Being short has its benefits and this is one of them. Egon’s hugs were always magical, but now knowing that there is even more sentiment in them, she never wants to let go.

‘’It wasn’t…’’ He gently rested his chin on the top of her head as he continued to hold her close. Admitting that was tough, but she deserved nothing but the truth. ‘’I’ve had these feelings for quite some time, I just was never sure what to do with them and today… the thought of you in danger, the thought that I might not have been able to see you again… I knew I had to do something to let you know before it could have been too late.’’ He trailed off for a moment and just closed his eyes, treasuring this woman in his arms. He reflected back on how supportive the others were at the firehouse as well before he spoke up again. ‘’The others all gave their two cents on the matter and were very encouraging about this... about us.’’

‘’I guess they know a good thing when they see it…’’ Janine teased as she hugged Egon a little tighter before she leaned back a little and looked up at him. ‘’So, are you going to spend the night?’’

‘’I wouldn’t want to impose…’’ He pushed up his glasses to conceal the fact that the question made him a little flustered. He wouldn’t want to overstay his welcome, he could easily get back to the firehouse if he needed to.

‘’Egon… I offered. Let me get you a blanket and you can make yourself comfortable on the couch.’’ Janine walked over to the closet to find one for him, the last thing she wanted to do was push him any further. He’d already taken a big step today and she wouldn’t want him to feel pressured into anything that may feel like they’re moving too quickly. ‘’Here you go.’’ She presented him with the blanket, pleased that he agreed to stay. Him just being here with her had calmed her down so much. There was a shyness about the air, but no more fear and no more tension about the day’s events.

‘’Thank you, Janine. We should probably get some rest now. I’ll be right here if you need me.’’ Draping the blanket over the couch, Egon looked over at her to give her that assurance that if she ever felt afraid, she could confide in him. He’d never think any less of the firecracker of a receptionist. It can take time to get over a scary experience and he hoped to be the one to help her through it.

‘’I know you will. Goodnight Egon.’’ She said after expressing her gratitude for his kind words. Janine then proceeded to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed, given that she had a studio apartment there wasn’t much privacy aside from the bathroom. She’d brought in a short, pale blue nightdress to change into as well- just so there wouldn’t be any awkwardness of her getting changed in front of Egon.

Once changed, she climbed into bed and she laid there for a long while as her thoughts prevented her from sleep. She felt much more at ease with Egon here and after what he said, but something was still troubling her and she couldn’t quite doze off. ‘’Egon…?’’ She whispered his name softly, just to test if he was still awake. 

‘’Yes?’’ His response was a gentle utter, but less of a whisper since it was established that neither of them had managed to get to sleep.

The swiftness of his response had caught Janine off-guard and it took her a moment before she could formulate words. ‘’Could you… come over here please?’’

And almost in an instant, he had risen from the sofa and he had paced across the room over to her bedside. He stood at the foot of her bed with his hands neatly folded behind him. Janine hadn’t noticed that he took off his shoes and jacket until she lifted her head from the pillow and glanced over at him. He must’ve tried to sleep too… hopefully she didn’t disturb him. ‘’I… can’t sleep. I was wondering if you’d keep me company?’’ 

Egon had indeed been struggling to sleep and was contemplating asking her the same. Of course, there was a lot of progress made today in terms of a definition for their relationship and in terms of resolving issues about the Crime Lord, so that was a plus. He just had something else nagging at the back of his mind that he just couldn’t quite place. ‘’Of course I can.’’ And with that, he perched himself on the edge of the bed, a little closer to her but still near the end of it as to not invade her personal space.

‘’Not in that way…’’ Janine was now sitting up and she gently placed an arm on the empty side of the bed next to her.

‘’Oh! I see… very well.’’ Egon swiftly amended his error and he walked around to the other side of the bed, then climbed in carefully. Janine looked so different without her make-up and her hair all styled, but he still thought she looked beautiful. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, and as she moved closer to him he draped an arm over her shoulders in a soothing and affectionate manner, his fingertip idly tracing delicate patterns on the soft skin of her bare shoulder to help console her.

‘’I’m guessing you couldn’t sleep either?’’ She asked as she rested her head against his chest, curling her slender legs up against his side. He’d responded so quickly to her earlier and didn’t sound the least bit dazed after an interrupted slumber.

‘’No… I couldn’t. Something felt… off, but now it seems to have corrected itself.’’ And now his other arm wrapped around her front as he pulled her petite frame right up against him. He had deduced that the reason he couldn’t sleep was because coming to terms with his feelings for Janine had made him yearn to be closer to her, both emotionally and physically. After today, he didn’t want to be apart from her and he didn’t want her to go on without knowing how important she is to him.

As for Janine, after her ordeal, she needed closure and Egon both giving her the news of the Crime Lord’s capture and his own personal anecdote had brought her closure to that fear and closure on that grey area of their relationship. She was certainly much more content knowing that she was safe in the arms of a man who will love and protect her unconditionally.


End file.
